


Nom Nom?

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Everyone Is Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inhumane conditions, It Gets Better, Logan is a badass, M/M, Making Out, Muzzles, Roman plays matchmaker, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, for like a minute - Freeform, getting locked in a box, how is that not a tag?, slight angst, vampires being treated as less than human, virgil is a 2000's kid and boy is he lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: “It’s perfectly fine to have one as a pet! They aren’t human!”“Ethics still come into play, if you muzzle one- is that humane?  We often argue for dogs and the abusive treatment that many of them get, how is this any different?”“It just is!  And whatever you throw at me isn’t going to change my mind, I’m buying one as soon as the market opens again.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Nom Nom?

**Author's Note:**

> uh, I love vampire aus and I have three more planned in different universes, so enjoy!

Roman was in ninth grade when the teacher brought in a vampire. It was standard for the school system to introduce the creatures, and Roman had been excited all week for the lesson.

Not to mention that the only other time he’d seen one was when his uncle brought his pet vampire over.

His best friend, Logan wasn’t so happy about the idea of meeting one, even though it was for educational purposes. Roman had already had quite a few arguments with his friend of how okay it was to keep one as a pet and if they had emotions.

Roman wasn’t going to let Logan ruin his good mood though. They were sitting in the middle of the biology classroom, waiting for Mrs. Henderson to bring in the vampire.

When she did, it was anticlimactic. It looked like a normal old grandpa and even though he was wearing a muzzle, he cracked jokes and let them look at his fangs so that they could fill out the packet on vampire anatomy.

Roman decided that day that he wanted one.

…

The next fight that Logan had with Roman was when they were both seniors. Roman’s parents had given him a thousand dollars as a gift and his friend had decided to purchase a black market vampire because they were rumored to be more docile, not to mention about three times cheaper.

So obviously he was against it.

“It’s perfectly fine to have one as a pet! They aren’t human!” Roman threw his hands up and Logan shook his head, adjusting his glasses.

“Ethics still come into play, if you muzzle one- is that humane? We often argue for dogs and the abusive treatment that many of them get, how is this any different?” Logan always brought up the same arguments because Roman still hadn’t figured out that vampires had emotions too, despite popular belief.

“It just is! And whatever you throw at me isn’t going to change my mind, I’m buying one as soon as the market opens again.” Roman crossed his arms and Logan went in for the deathblow.

“If you buy one, I will not be your college roommate.”

“Ugh, fine I won’t buy one.”

…

Virgil couldn’t remember the last time that he’d seen light.

It had been a long time though and now his skin was nearly translucent and the silver scars were most likely permanent. He couldn’t even move, the box that they’d nailed him into was small and when they opened it to feed him every other month, they kept it in a dark room so that he was disoriented and couldn’t think straight.

Something was different about today though. The box had been moved and there was the sharp noise of people walking around and murmurs of conversation were giving him a massive headache.

“This one’s ten years old, turned here in the facility.”

“Really? How old was it before the turning?”

“Seventeen. It’s a young one mentally, we boxed it after first feeding. Hasn’t had much time to mature.”

“Wow, seventeen? How’d that happen?”

“The kid had terminal cancer. Came to us and asked if we had a cure, was willing to pay any price to live.”

“What’s its name?”

“You get to choose if you buy it. We’ve been trying to get rid of this one for as long as we’ve had it, so I’ll give you it for five hundred dollars, legal documentation included.”

Virgil listened as the buyer tapped the box, clearly thinking it over. After what felt like an hour there was the sound of agreement and the faint smell of paper money.

There was a grating sound and Virgil whimpered as the nails in the box were pried out and light flooded into the small enclosure. He automatically threw his hands in front of his face, holding back a cry of fear.

“Still want it?”

“Yep. Can I get a muzzle for it too? It looks a bit hungry.”

“All our pets come with muzzle and leash, as well as food for the first month. It’d be stupid if we didn’t.”

“Great!”

The buyer walked away and Virgil listened as more people walked to his box, pulling him out. He didn’t fight against it, starvation would do that to you, and soon enough, he was muzzled and a leather and silver collar was tightened to a leash. 

“Come on.” One of the handlers pulled at the leash and Virgil sullenly followed, eyes still trying to adjust to the harsh light of the world.

Buyer is talking to the seller when he’s pulled into the room.

“It’s a rare one, can withstand sunlight, so as long as you punish it if it shows its fangs, your pet can pass for human. Have you decided on a name?”  
Buyer looked at Virgil for a long time before shaking his head. “Can it choose?”

“If you want. But some choose weird names cause they’re older.”

Buyer nodded and slowly slid a piece of paper and a pen to Virgil. “What name do you want?”  
Virgil wrote down his name, and buyer took the paper, seemingly pleased.

“Perfect! I’m Roman.”

He watched as Roman paid, took the documentation and grabbed the leash, pulling on it gently to prompt Virgil to follow.

How humiliating.

…

Roman pulled Virgil out and into the sun, which prompted a cry of alarm from the vampire as it was brought to the car.

Logan was probably going to kill him for buying a vampire, but his brother had told him about a new one coming onto the market and well…

Roman liked a good deal.

Virgil was now sitting in the back of the car, staring out the window in confusion as they drove.

“So, how long have you actually been turned?” Roman looked through the rear view window and realized that it was strange that he could see Virgil.

“I don’t know.” Virgil’s words sounded garbled from the muzzle, but Roman understood the gist.

“What year is it Virgil?”

“2009?”

Roman almost crashed. “What?”

“Is that answer wrong? Did I do something wrong-- I’m sorry--”

“No, it’s fine. You really were in that box for years.”

Roman could tell that Virgil was panicking, he’d stopped breathing, and so he pulled over and clambered to the back, sitting next to the creature and holding out a hand.

“Can I touch you?”

Virgil shook his head frantically and Roman watched as his eyes flashed a bright green before fading.

“Oh shit, when was the last time you ate?”

Virgil shrugged and Roman sighed. “I guess I’ll have to feed you. Just, hold on until I get home.”

Oh Logan was going to be so upset. They’d been sharing an apartment for about a half a year now and they still had six months until the lease expired and so Roman was hoping to slowly break his friend into the idea of having a pet vampire.

…

Logan came home to the smell of blood.

“Fuck you Roman!”

Of course his roommate/best friend would buy a vampire. Logan stormed through the apartment until he got to Roman’s room and he flung the door open to see that Roman had tied a leash to his bed frame and that he had a vampire feeding from a blood bag as if it hadn’t eaten for months.

“Why?”

“It only cost five hundred Logan!”

“ _ IT _ ? They have pronouns Roman!”

“The handler said that it didn’t.”

“Did you think to ask the vampire that you just bought?” Logan was fuming and he gestured at the pale vampire, who looked up from their meal, pupils blown wide.

“Can you tell me your name?” Logan crouched down and made eye contact, surprised that the vampire hadn’t lunged at him, even though he still had a collar on that was connected to said leash.

“Virgil, he/him.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry that my roommate’s an idiot, we will be freeing you as soon as you are stable again.” 

“Hey! No. Logan, the last year that it--  _ he _ remembers is 2009!”

Logan looked back at the vampire, who nodded in confirmation.

“So, you’re telling me that you bought a box vampire from the fucking black market, without the express permission of your roommate and you just, went with the half assed plan that this dumpster fire is!?! Do you even know how old Virgil is?”

“I’m seventeen.”

“He’s twenty seven.” Roman corrected and Logan’s eyes widened when he did the math.

_ “HOW IS ANY OF THIS FUCKING LEGAL?!?!??!?!??!?!”  _ Logan roared as he surged up and grabbed Roman by his shirt. Roman held up his hands in surrender and gave a half hearted shrug.

“I really want to deal with this right now, but I need to talk to Virgil, so when I let go of your shirt, you’re going to walk out of this room and go take a break.” Logan let go and Roman walked out, shutting the door as he did. Logan took a few deep breaths and then sat down on Roman’s bed.

“Would you like to get off the floor Virgil?”

“I’m okay, I don’t want to be untied.”

“I’m not going to treat you like an animal.”

“No! It’s just that I’m still so hungry and if you untie the leash, I might not be able to stop myself.” Virgil didn’t move from where he was sitting and Logan had to commend him for his self awareness.

“I’ll get you more blood after this. Do you think you can hold on while we talk? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Could you move further away? Your blood smells really good and I want to pay attention.”

Logan got off the bed and moved across the room, settling himself onto the floor. “Is this better?”

“Yes. Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, I’ve been told that my blood tastes like a hard liquor.”

“What?”

“Ah. I assume that you haven’t had any other blood types before. I have AB negative, which is rare to get and considered the best tasting. Roman has O positive, which is common and most compare it to lukewarm water in taste. Different vampires have different tastes and so some of us ‘rarer types’ go and donate to blood banks.” Logan looked at Virgil, who had tilted his head slightly to the left as he listened.

“I’ve only drank from a human once. The rest is ox blood.”

“Ox blood isn’t that healthy. We’ll need to remedy that.”

“It’s fine. I don’t want humans to get hurt, I was only turned a little while ago, it feels wrong.”

“Why were you turned? It’s illegal for minors.”

“I was dying and I was scared. There was a flyer saying that they could fix anything and I believed it.”

“Ah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, the turning actually felt kinda like a really long nap, so it was nice until they nailed me in the box for… what year is it?”

“2019.”

“Shit. Is Panic! at the Disco still a band? Fallout Boy? MCR?”

“Yeah, they’re actually all pretty popular now.”

“Damn. I liked them all back in 2004, back when they were all just little bands. I guess there’s a lot to catch up on.” Virgil sighed and Logan felt anger bubbling up inside him.

Virgil had been a literal minor when he’d been turned and by the looks of it, horribly abused for the past ten years by the looks of the silver burns on his wrists and the fact that he’s paler than the average vampire. 

“Do you have any family we can contact?”

“No, I was emancipated when I turned sixteen. Was diagnosed with stage four leukemia when I was sixteen and a half.” Virgil twists his hands and then starts to fidget with the collar around his neck, hissing as the silver exterior burns him.

“Hey, stop that.”

“Sorry, it’s just tight.”

“Would you like me to loosen it?”

“No. I might bite.”

“That’s it, I’m getting you human blood.” Logan stands again and opens the door, looking back uncertainly. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.” 

…

When Logan comes back with blood, it took everything in Virgil to just not rip open the bag and drink until his stomach ached.

It was easily the best thing he’d ever tasted and that does include the time that he had fresh blood, right after turning. 

Once he’s done, he tosses the bag down and fumbles for the leash, untying it now that he knows that he’s no longer a flight risk to be around.

Logan had watched him with curiosity, which felt awkward, but at least it wasn’t one of the sellers shoving a silver pipe down his throat so he’d drink.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Would you like me to undo the collar?”

“Sure, but I’m going to wear the muzzle.” Virgil reached for the horrible thing as Logan walked over and gently removed the collar, setting it aside.

“You don’t have to.”

Virgil’s practically swimming in Logan’s blood scent and he shakes his head to clear it. “It’s an extra precaution. Your blood smells really good and I just ate.”

“Fair enough, but is that one comfortable? I have a few more… humane ones that the organization that I work for hands out.”

“Okay.” Virgil said softly as Logan left again and came back with a muzzle that didn’t look like it was made of silver and hard leather. He helped Virgil put it on and then gently tilted Virgil’s chin up.

“You have heterochromatic eyes.”

“Yeah. Even before I was turned.” Virgil couldn’t believe how easy it was to speak in this muzzle and he felt a surge of gratitude for Logan and his kindness.

“They’re beautiful.” Virgil blushed, surprised at the color flooding his cheeks and he ducked his head before Logan could hopefully notice. Gosh, it was weird to be able to blush after so many years of malnutrition. 

Logan helped him to his feet and wrapped an arm around him protectively as they walked out to the living room where Roman was waiting.

“Roman, you’re going to apologize to Virgil.”

Virgil looked at Roman, who looked embarrassed. “You don’t have to, if anything, you paid five hundred to bust me out.”

“Well, you’re welcome?”

Virgil rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, Logan joining and they all sat for silence for a moment.

“So…. What’s been happening the past decade?” 

A beat.

“Well- shit mostly. 2016 was one hell of a year.” Roman gave a half laugh and Logan nodded.

“Clowns.” He stated solemnly.

Virgil paused and blinked. “What?”

…

It took groundwork, a lot of sleepless nights, but Roman and Logan managed to work Virgil into their schedule.

Sure, he was legally Roman’s pet, but after a bunch of conversations and a few go rounds of therapy, he could say that vampires definitely deserved more rights.

And it did help when he stumbled out to the living room one night to see that Logan was using Virgil as a blanket on the couch.

They were so cute together and Roman was ever the romantic, so if him joining a pro-vampire union was going to bring his ship together, so be it. It was weird to see Virgil walking around the house with a muzzle, and Logan had promised that he’d be fine to go without it, something that Roman wholeheartedly agreed with, the small vampire had confided that it felt more like a security blanket for him than the others.

That wasn’t healthy, but whatever, at least he wasn’t using the silver one.

Roman was surprised to find out that Virgil didn’t have super strength like he’d been taught in school, couldn’t turn into a bat (which was pretty well known to be false), wasn’t that badly allergic to garlic and was perfectly fine going out in sunlight.

He was however, very fast, had heightened senses that led to sensory overload and an ability similar to Spider-man’s spider sense.

So, vampire anxiety.

And he didn’t celebrate his birthday, but he did celebrate his turning day, and so he bought a cake from the store and Logan had gotten Virgil a hoodie that was specialty made.

…

Logan slid his present across the table for Virgil to unwrap. The vampire looked at him quizzically and Logan just nodded down at the present.

“Happy turning day.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about it.” Virgil opened the gift, pupils widening as he took in the hoodie.

“Thank you.”

Logan smiled faintly as Virgil put it on. “I’m very glad that you like it.”

Roman coughed and Logan shot him a glare.

“What Lo?” he asked teasingly.

_ “Roman.” _

“All right, I’m leaving!” Roman stood and walked out, leaving Virgil alone with Logan.

“He’s really something.”

“Yes he is.” Virgil agreed softly, words almost getting lost due to the muzzle.

“Virgil, you’ve been with us for six months now.” Logan got out of his chair and moved to sit next to the vampire, who instinctively leaned into his smell.

“Yeah, it’s been really nice.”

“You don’t have to wear it as much anymore, we know that you won’t lose it.”

“But I’m worried that I will. Not so much around Roman, but when I’m around you, I get really nervous and I feel like there’s a frog in my chest and so I wear it.”

Logan mulled the words over before chuckling. “I don’t think that’s from hunger.”

“What?”

“I think you’re experiencing romantic attraction.”

“Oh. Well, you are cute, in a tall, nerdy, freedom fighter way.”

“And you are very hot in a small, emo way.” Logan responded, which elicited a blush from Virgil.

“Really?”

“I’ve been pining over you for about three months, so yes, really.” Logan slipped an arm around Virgil, who melted into his embrace. He let one hand wander through the vampire’s hair, scratching gently at the top of Virgil’s head before looking down at him.

“Can I take it off?”

Virgil nodded and so Logan moved his hands to the strap that was fastened behind his head, unbuckling the leather and pulling the cage muzzle off.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Logan set it on the table and he was surprised when a feather light kiss was pressed against his neck.

“Oh my gosh, get a room you two!” Roman had somehow gotten back into the kitchen while he and Virgil had been conversing and Logan rolled his eyes.

“We will.” Virgil’s confident answer surprised Roman and Logan let the small vampire pull him up and out of the kitchen.

Once they were outside Logan’s room, Virgil looked up at him, deadly serious. “Can I kiss you?”

Logan’s answer didn’t matter, because he pulled Virgil into his room and shut the door, effectively blocking out his nosy roommate.

…

Virgil trailed a line of kisses up Logan’s neck, pausing for a moment at a fresh bite that had been inflicted minutes earlier.

“You’ll stop me if I’m hurting you?”

Logan’s arms just wrapped around his waist in response, pulling him closer as he nipped at Virgil’s ear. 

He’d spent way too much of his free time researching bites and it turned out that he could literally drug people with venom in his saliva. And then when you found out that certain blood smells could basically drug vampires…

Sticking them in a room was honestly Roman’s only good idea.

Logan pressed a kiss to Virgil’s jaw and he sighed into Logan’s neck, just breathing in the scent of him.

“I love you…”

“Well, considering we just made out in my bed, I should hope.”

“Oh my gosh Logan, can you just say it back?” Virgil teased softly and Logan gave a tiny sigh, more of a huff of air really as he carded a hand through Virgil’s hair.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's not a vampire story if you don't have at least a *bit* of kissing. ;)
> 
> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
